Beauty and the beauty?
by LizzieLuize
Summary: This was called 'the other cullens' but i decided to just leave it with the Emmett and Rosalie's story ; xx
1. RosalieAnDEmmettPart1BeautyAnDtheBeast

_**This story is at the moment and experiment. I always had the idea of writing the other Cullen characters stories – before and during Twilight **__****_

_**I hope you like it… **__****_

This is Emmett and Rosalie's STORYYY 

PART ONE – Beauty and the Beast ^.^ (you get it?… beauty= Rosalie and the beast = the bear that tried to kill Emmett  )

**Emmett POV. **

David and me have been planning this camping trip for months. It was a tribute to our father, he died when I was 15 and he was my idol. Every year on the 4th of April, he took David and me camping. It was a tradition, and so, we we're carrying it on. My mother - the only lady that will ever be in my life - was a sweet heart, she had packed our food and made a plan for every day we were away.

We set off early on Saturday morning, and unusually it was a sunny, hot and dry day. All around, the atmosphere was fantastic, the birds were chirping eagerly in the bright jade treetops. David was whistling an unfamiliar tune as we struggled up the steep hill leading to the mountaintop.

As the day went by, the wind picked up and I was sure a storm was coming. We set up camp quite quickly and whilst David looked for more firewood, I started with the logs we already had. It was only then, as the darkness of night began to settle around me, that I realised the matches I had bought were not in my backpack. I settled for using my father's way of lighting fires. The camping trip - before he died, he taught me how to build and light fires without fuel or matches.

The fire was lit, the darkness surrounded me, and yet my brother had not yet returned. As frustrating as it was for me, I was beginning to get a little worried. I never worried, I was never scared and I have never been weak.

Rosalie POV

To be quite truthful I was glad I had decided to hunt by myself; it angered me that someone did not like my beauty. Yet again, I realised I was being vain, but that was all I knew, my looks had given me everything, but it also ruined my life – or existence, whichever way it can be looked at. Hunting was the only opportunity I could get to have my thoughts to myself, and to be alone.

It was late Saturday night, maybe even Sunday morning, and oddly something rustled in trees, maybe a mile or two away. I caught the scent immediately and began in the other direction. Human. I hadn't even started hunting, but my senses tried to over take and pull me in the direction of the worthless human. It was a sweet scent too, but I had smelt better.

I was new to this form, but I was in control, for now. I was hoping the human was alone, and that I didn't run into him or her on the way back home. Another scent crossed my path and I began on its trail. The morning sun was just rising above the tall forest, and I began to run faster, eager for the kill.

The bear was not far when I heard the screaming in the distance. A male. A human. The scent suddenly hit me and I stopped breathing at once. The cries of pain became more prominent as I travelled further north. Entering a clearing I suddenly realised I had not been following just the bears scent, another human, male, had also been travelling north with me.

Closer, the male seemed beautiful, he had an innocence hidden behind the pain and fear in his eyes. His short, curly, black hair atop his slightly cherubic face reminded me of a distant memory, the prominent dimples on his pain stricken face made me giggle out loud, as a faded, human memory washed through me. Reminding me of something I had wanted but never got.

Anger then began to bubble through me, what creature would hurt such an innocent and beautiful looking man. I let the anger control me and I screamed from the top of my frozen, cold, hard lungs. He was mine, and I was going to keep him. I flung myself at the confused bear and ripped a chunk from his shoulder blade, I quickly snapped its neck, leaving it limp on the forest floor.

"Arrrgghhh" The beautiful male groaned behind me. I could tell he was loosing blood fast, and I wanted to keep him. My little souvenir of a time I never wanted to remember- or forget. It pained me to even think of dooming someone other than myself to a life like mine, but I was selfish and I wanted him. I lifted the beautiful creature from the ground and began my race to save my _love_. His eyes were wide with shock, and I was truly grateful, for that one little second, that my beauty didn't take everything from me, I knew from the instant I saved him I loved him.

Carlisle was waiting at our home; we had just moved into a small cottage, in Alaska, it was deserted located in the middle of a forest. We were still near the Denali clan, but also far away to have our own home. I was guessing Edward had already told Carlisle of my plan, and it hurt me to even ask for this, but I was truly selfish enough to carry on and doom my loves life.


	2. RosalieAnDEmmettPart2Love,AnDPaiN

_Carlisle was waiting at our home; we had just moved into a small cottage, in Alaska, it was deserted located in the middle of a forest. We were still near the Denali clan, but also far away to have our own home. I was guessing Edward had already told Carlisle of my plan, and it hurt me to even ask for this, but I was truly selfish enough to carry on and doom my loves life_.

**Emmett POV. **

She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I couldn't stand the fact that I had just seen her rip apart this magnificent giant creature, I was used to always winning a fight, and being strong, not for some woman to come and SAVE me! Even if it was the last thing I did, I would prove I am stronger than some measly bear. The trees were rushing past us so fast it felt like I was drowning in a pool of green, I felt leaves rush past my face, leaving a streak of pain behind it. I was bewildered, the Beautiful woman was carrying me, lifting me a couple of feet of the ground, and I was a heavy man! The pain in my left shoulder blazed as she ran faster and faster through the forest, and I moaned in pain, with this my angel held me tighter and pushed her speed, although I could feel now we were travelling up, towards the mountain top.

This woman, my angel, my love - I never thought I would be saying that, ever! She was beautiful, she couldn't be real, no woman could lift a grown man, and wrestle with a grizzly! I figured, since the moment I set eyes on her, I would love her for more time to come.

As my love travelled closer to the clearing, she drove her feet to move faster, causing me more pain in my leg. I never realised until she stopped dead, that a small cottage was in the clearing, and a young beautiful man was stood on the porch wrapped around the cottage, probably her husband, or boyfriend! Silently, she passed me into the surprisingly handsome mans arms, and ran off, leaving me, in pain.

The wounds were like tickles compared to the pain of what came next. The man led me onto a wooden table and spoke to me gently.

'This is going to hurt, a lot, I won't lie.' he whispered into my ear, what was he talking about, and then, he bit me. It felt like ice was running through my veins, it ran down my throat all the way to my feet leaving behind a biting, fire like pain. I gasped and screamed, why would anyone want to cause this pain to somebody, what had I done wrong, I was only camping with my brother, I didn't mean any harm!

The fire surged on, wouldn't anyone put it out? Couldn't they see I was on fire? Shouldn't I be burnt to a cider right now? Why were they doing this to me?

**Rosalie POV.**

I couldn't take it. They were hurting him. Didn't I save him so he wouldn't be in pain? I was sat with him for all the time the fire burned on. I could see his face crumpled up in pain. I kissed his hand, his arm, his cheek, his forehead, but never his lips. Edward walked past, wearing the same face as my love. He understood, he had been through the pain, and he was going through it again. I reached out to put my hand on his and he walked off. Why was he so mean? I tried to apologise, but I loved my little angel, I couldn't just leave him to get eaten by a bear, I shuddered at the thought!

The process lasted for 3 days. I hadn't hunted for all the time the fire burned on, and I was glad, if he had to take a little pain, so would I!

_3 days later._

**Emmett POV.**

The fire blazed on and on, and grew hotter and hotter. I decided that screaming wasn't helping me at all, so I fell silent and gritted my teeth. I didn't know what was happening and I didn't know when it would stop, so I endured it. I tried so hard to concentrate on the hand that was holding mine, it was growing warmer as the minuets passed, starting as a reminder of the cool air.

I didn't think the fire would get any hotter than it already was, until it suddenly blazed and grew as if it was engulfing my whole body. I started to get the feeling back into my toes, the fire surged up my legs leaving them to feel again, I found that I could twitch my toes and that my leg, that was broken by the bear, could be moved without pain. The fire then left my fingers, travelling up my arms, and making the fire in my heart grow hotter and hotter, my lips that I sewed shut from thinking it did no use, un-knotted themselves as I screamed out for my angel, my love to kill me, like she ripped the bear apart! The fire blazed and felt like it left a burning whole in my chest where my heart used to be. I felt my heart beating faster and faster, and gave a last final pound. The fire had gone. I lay still waiting for something more to happen. I learnt that I could her someone breathing lightly next to me, and footsteps approaching from an open doorway, this was it, they new the fire didn't kill me, they were going to do it themselves.

"Its finished, and when he opens his eyes, tell him we weren't going to kill him, not that he can't hear and understand me!" A gentle male voice spoke.

"Thank you." I had never heard her voice, but somehow I knew it was my angel, my love.

"Oh, and by the way, he does love you." How did this guy know that? Had I been saying it out load when the fire was burning?

I decided that now was the time to open my eyes, why had they burnt me if they didn't want to kill me?


	3. RosalieAnDEmmettPart3HungerAnDInfo

"_**Oh, and by the way, he does love you." How did this guy know that? Had I been saying it out load when the fire was burning?**_

_**I decided that now was the time to open my eyes, why had they burnt me if they didn't want to kill me?**_

**Emmett POV.**

Everything was clearer, of what I could remember, I could see the wood grain in the ceiling, but I could also see the dust motes playing in the air. I looked to my left and noticed a cabinet with candles arranged on the shelves, it must have been quite late, I didn't notice really, it still seemed as light as day. Focusing on the candle, I noticed that I could see the wick frazzling in the bright orange flame, I could make out every detail on the wick, on the walls, in the glass, I could even see an eighth colour in the light spectrum.

I looked to my right, meeting my angels eyes, she smiled softly, a breathtaking smile, one I would take a bullet for at any moment. We shared this look for what seemed and eternity, before I heard footsteps approaching from behind me, as soon as I heard the sound I flung around and braced my self, it was a fast reaction, i had the urge to kill, I wanted to rip the persons throat out, I was bloodthirsty!

I lunged, within a millisecond, for the mans throat, he quickly stepped out of the way and began speaking softly.

"My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen, and this is my home, so, if you want to stay alive I suggest you stop trying to kill me." I stopped and tried to stand still, but the burning in my throat was raging out of control, it was like the fire that made me like this, it wouldn't stop! "I'm guessing, right now, your thirsty, that's what the burning in your throat is. When I bit you, a venom entered into your bloodstream, fighting with your human blood cells for control over your body, this means that you cannot carry oxygen with the blood cells that are produced. So, you have to feed on mammals to get blood cells that will carry oxygen to your organs etc." I was just looking at him dumbfounded, I could see the outline of my face in his black eyes, I tilted my head to the side. He smiled, and explained further. "My family and me, think of ourselves as 'vegetarians'. As we only feed on the blood of animals, not humans like the others of our kind. The important question is… Would you like to join us?"

I looked to my Angel and back to the man, my eyes ran from the tip of his golden haired head, to the tip of his black shoed feet. "Yes, I will join you." I looked back to my angel and the heat in my throat burned viciously, I was ready to hunt, I was ready for the kill, I was ready to drink blood, I was ready to be a vampire.

**Rosalie POV.**

After Edward walked away, he opened his eyes, the most shocking red eyes I had ever seen on a new born. They were kind of beautiful, he turned his face away, the little dimples in his cheeks showed his pain from grimacing. He must have been starving, my little angel was in pain, yet again, what had I done, I was so selfish; I had doomed him to a life of so much pain and still, I was happy, I had my little boy! At that moment he faced me, his blood red eyes were peering at me in wonder. Before I knew it, he had swung around and crouched fiercely, ready to pounce, before Carlisle. He lunged for Carlisle's mouth, but he simply stepped to the side and rested his hand on my angels shoulder.

"My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen, and this is my home, so, if you want to stay alive I suggest you stop trying to kill me. I'm guessing, right now, your thirsty, that's what the burning in your throat is. When I bit you, a venom entered into your bloodstream, fighting with your human blood cells for control over your body, this means that you cannot carry oxygen with the blood cells that are produced. So, you have to feed on mammals to get blood cells that will carry oxygen to your organs etc." My beautiful love looked confused, he tilted his head, but Carlisle went on. "My family and me, think of ourselves as 'vegetarians'. As we only feed on the blood of animals, not humans like the others of our kind. The important question is… Would you like to join us?"

He looked towards me, and back to Carlisle, looked him up and down and back at me again, all that time me wishing he would say yes!

"Yes, I will join you." I let out a huge sigh and walked over to him. He looked like he was calculating a very hard sum. I offered my hand. "My names Rosalie, I saved you, and I love you! Now, we should get you fed, before you drain some human!"

Before I knew it, we were in the forest, the whole family came, just to make sure no human was around. Edward could read Emmett's mind so he knew if he smelt the scent of human! On the way to hunt, we found out his name and that he was camping out with his brother, but that was it, he was too thirsty too concentrate.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so. Urrm. If you were reading this story, I've decided I'm not getting enough feedback to be able to continue with it. And Tbh, I really can't be bothered ****J**

**I need Ideas for some new stories though….so, if you guys think of anything… TELL ME ;) xxxxxxx **


End file.
